


three's a crowd

by j90811



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, Guilt, M/M, Objectification, Past Child Abuse, Power Imbalance, Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j90811/pseuds/j90811
Summary: Rose invites Leon over for a private meeting. Nothing out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	three's a crowd

"Hush. Needy thing."

Rose's hand raked through the curls on the boy's head, shifting away when he nuzzled closer. Neither had told Leon his name, and Leon hadn't asked - he hadn't said anything at all about the naked boy at Rose's feet. He was like the strange nude paintings Rose liked to have up in the more private living spaces, something Leon tried to ignore and never asked about, but this one was really there, shivering on the ground while Rose chatted about a potential sponsor and Leon sipped at the too-strong drink Rose had mixed him.

Leon watched him shift, trying to stay on his knees but curling up on himself to get warm, toes curling and sitting back on his feet. His cheek rested on Rose's thigh - Rose pushed him away if he pressed any closer, nuzzling and sometimes whining gently like Rose may have forgotten about him.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Rose had caught him staring. He looked pleased. He had looked pleased all night, really, from when Oleana let Leon in to find them in the same position, to when Leon paused, said nothing, and sat down, to when Rose got up to mix their drinks and left the boy there, chin resting on the couch where Rose had been and seemingly staring into space, never once acknowledging Leon. "I've been sponsoring his development as a trainer."

Leon opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed. He couldn't imagine the little boy taking the Gym Challenge. He couldn't imagine him battling at all, let alone facing him and putting up any sort of fight.

He supposed his rivals could say the same about him right now. He wasn't putting up a fight at all.

"He seems cold," Leon tried.

"Wanna warm him up?"

It was so obvious. Leon could've kicked himself.

"Sure."

Rose squeezed his shoulder, and he rose up onto his feet. He was so thin, with skin like scuffed porcelain, bruised and a little bitten. There were big round burn marks in inconspicuous places, most nearly healed but scarring. Rose smoked an occasional cigar, but he had never done anything like that to Leon, never really hurt him just to hurt him. Maybe it was someone else who had done it.

Leon couldn't place the boy's expression. It wasn't blank, but it was obvious he felt nothing at all toward Leon being there, being naked in front of him. His knees were red from kneeling on the floor. He still shook, shook worse as he stood in the chilly room and Leon just stared.

"Come here." Leon patted his lap like Rose used to do when he was small, but Rose had seemed powerful and warm, and Leon just felt awkward.

"Oh, he's alright on the floor. He'll ruin your clothes."

"It's fine. You don't mind if I wash them before I leave, do you?"

Rose didn't respond, but he sat back. Smiled behind his glass.

Up close, he looked just like Hop. He had to be the same age. A scrawny kid, not old enough for his first real Pokemon battle. He climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and pressing his little bit of weight right into his crotch. It was practiced, easy. Leon put a hand on his hip, felt it frigid and wrapped him up in both arms, pulling him against his chest. He would have asked for a blanket if he didn't know Rose would just frown. He did his best, rubbing his back and arms in slow circles.

"What's your name?" he murmured, hoping to hear the boy's voice.

"Bede," Rose said. "Does it matter?"

"You said you're sponsoring him. Doesn't that mean I'll be battling him someday?"

"Perhaps. If he makes it that far."

Bede shifted in his lap. Even a trace of annoyance in Rose's voice was like a slamming door to Leon, and he guessed Bede was the same.

At least he seemed to be warming up. He rested a flushed cheek against his shoulder, and he'd stopped shivering. His heart was beating fast, Leon could feel it up against his own chest.

He rolled his head forward, pressed his lips against Leon's neck. Leon tried not to look at Rose, but he could feel his eyes on him, on both of them. Rose had been right; he left a wet spot when he shifted back to make room for his hand, palming at Leon's cock through his trousers.

He wasn't aroused by the situation in the slightest, but he'd always been easy to get going. A few touches, a look from Rose, it didn't take much at all. Still, the little hand stroking him kept making him think of Hop, and thinking of Hop naked in front of Rose's leering eyes made Leon cold to his core.

He was taking too long. Bede huffed almost imperceptibly. Rose crossed his legs, sipped at his drink.

"C-Can I- Can I kiss him?" Arceus, he sounded like a little kid. He felt small, looking up at Rose and waiting for permission.

"You can do whatever you want to him."

Leon couldn't help but feel uneasy, but he willed himself to stop thinking. He pulled Bede's hand off and gripped his hips to sit him back in the right spot. Bede started grinding against him right away, without prompting, and Leon could concentrate on pushing their mouths together and closing his eyes.

For how unanimated he'd been before, Bede responded well to being kissed, wrapping his arms around Leon's shoulders and moaning into his mouth. It must have felt good for him too.

Leon thought about how Bede could be anybody, could be someone his age but really small. Or something. It didn't matter.

He slid a hand down Bede's back. Bede tugged at his hair when he squeezed his ass, and when his hand ventured further he found him hot and wet. It was easy to push two fingers inside him, though his grinding stuttered a little, shifted to fucking himself on Leon's fingers as they pressed him against his swelling cock.

Bede's hands started tugging at his clothes, first his shirt and then down to his trousers. Things were getting tight down there anyway, so Leon obliged him and pushed everything down just enough to free himself.

Bede bare against him definitely helped his efforts to not think, though Leon still managed to worry a bit. Two fingers were easy, a third was a stretch. Bede kept lifting himself up and pushing at Leon's hand, making it obvious what he was trying to do. After a few failed attempts, Bede was the one to pull away, breathing hard. He made a sighing sort of noise as Leon kept fingering him, other hand pressing his hip back to keep the boy from trying to hop on him again.

He was so quiet, but so was Leon. Rose liked quiet.

Leon was afraid to even peek at Rose. He was still watching, of course. Leon felt dizzy. Bede was flushed and wet but there was something familiarly unenthused about him, like he wouldn't care if Leon shoved him out of his lap, maybe be happy about it after the initial shock and pain subsided.

Leon kissed him again so he didn't have to look at his face. For some reason, he thought of a time maybe four years ago when Rose's phone went off when he was on top of him, and Rose actually got up to answer it, walking out of the room. He felt empty and slighted and relieved. He was all smiles for Rose when he came back. He was a busy man.

He didn't want to fuck this kid. 

Bede pressed against him again. Sighed out one word. "Please."

Leon didn't know what he was asking, who he was asking. Whatever it was, Rose decided.

"Stop teasing the poor thing, Leon."

The silence was broken, so Leon ventured speaking for himself. "Do you have a condom?"

Rose actually laughed. "Good boy, but you'll be fine without it. He's mine, not some filthy thing I pulled off the streets." Rose regarded Leon with a little too serious of a look for all his laughing. "Unless you've been up to something I should know about?"

"N-No, sir."

Bede tilted his head into Leon's shoulder again, certainly drinking in the praise, the possession. Leon wanted to press the issue, but that would be arguing.

"Good."

Finally, he let Bede up. He shoved at the hand up inside him with more force than before, more like a slap, hard enough to push his fingers out.

"Bede," Rose said, warning. Bede turned and opened his mouth, closed it because he knew better. "Manners." 

He turned his head toward Leon a bit, but he was still clearly talking to Rose. "M'sorry."

"It's alright. Isn't it, Leon?"

It was, because Rose seemed to still be in a good mood. He didn't even tell Leon to keep teasing him. "Yeah," he said, in a voice he used for baby Hop and upset pokemon, light and nearly cooing. "It's alright." He pushed his hand back to hold one of Bede's thighs, right under his cheek, pulling him closer just a bit, using his other hand to guide himself inside. 

Everything about Bede was so small. His thigh, his entrance, his hands bracing himself on Leon's biceps. Had Leon been this small when Rose first-

Bede managed about half of Leon without a struggle, startling him. He worked his way down, breath audible and nails digging, until he was fully seated in Leon's lap again, but this time hot and quivering all around him. Leon bucked up into him without thinking, and he ground back down with a groan.

He didn't seem to be hurting him, which was Leon's main concern. He even started moving first, bouncing himself on Leon's lap as well as he could, until Leon gripped his hands around his waist to help lift him up so he didn't have to work as hard. Bede wrapped his arms around his shoulders again, nearly hugging him. It was slow, and nice.

Leon almost forgot Rose was there. Almost.

Rose stood and came closer quietly enough. He only touched Bede at first, running a hand down his back and making him shiver. His hand trailed down to where they were joined together, touching both of them at once.

The sound of the lube bottle uncapping was too familiar. Leon tensed, but he didn't know why. It was obviously for Bede, confirmed by Rose's fingers not returning to Leon and Bede tensing around him.

Bede breathed himself into relaxing. That was familiar too, in an out-of-body sort of way, because it wasn't happening to him this time.

Leon felt fine. Leon felt good, Bede still grinding down on him until Rose pinned him down by the hip to keep him still. Leon started moving instead then, checking for Rose's approval and finding him too busy mouthing at Bede's neck and fingering him with what sounded like a brutal pace to care what Leon was doing with his hips. Bede groaned, lips parted.

"Here, let's make it easier."

Rose's hands on his hips wordlessly coaxed him to scoot to the edge. Bede tried to shift with him, but Rose reached around and pulled his knees off the couch, giving Bede no purchase and nothing to hold him up even slightly. It shifted Leon's position inside him, and it took Leon a moment - and Bede's gasp - to realize he was as deep inside Bede as he could physically be, hitting his inner limits.

He didn't really know how that must feel. They had different bodies and, well, Leon never cared to look into things like that. Bede bit back a whimper next to his ear as Rose pressed closer, pushing Leon by the shoulder to lay back.

Leon rubbed soothing circles on his back. Bede's heart beat faster as his body became more and more limp, head lolling to the side. He could feel Rose pushing inside of Bede in so many ways, his legs pressing against his, Bede's body tensing and struggling to take him with Leon already filling him so much, his nails actually starting to dig into his skin.

Rose pried Bede's hands off of Leon, pushing a high whine from his throat as he sank back with no purchase at all. Rose kissed him quiet, wrapping both arms around him to make up for it.

It was strange to watch them. Bede looked even smaller than before in Rose's arms, Rose's mouth overtaking his, smiling and dominating while Bede shook, completely wrecked. He hadn't thought about that feeling in years, Rose's tongue in his mouth too big and wet, Rose's hands too big and rough on his body. He'd grown into Rose, and he never had to think about it, but seeing him with another boy like a looking glass into his own past made something turn in his stomach, something that wasn't at all jealousy.

"Good boy," Rose purred, and Leon lost his train of thought.

Rose started moving, and Leon forced himself to stay still, knowing to chase the pleasure of Bede's tight, quivering body would make him finish way too fast. He let Rose take the lead, let his thrusts and arms move Bede's body on him, around him. Rose stopped kissing him, instead mouthing down his neck. His expression was tight, pained, his breath heavy.

Leon opened his mouth. Bede wouldn't say anything, but Leon could. He could. Rose might have hurt him when he was younger, but he never meant to. He wouldn't want to hurt Bede. He'd want to know he was hurting him.

"You'll be feeling this for more than a few days, won't you, darling?" Bede didn't answer, didn't even seem to hear him. Rose's hand was on his stomach, pressing on the small bulge there. Bede whimpered, twitched, and Rose hushed him. "Keep being good for us, alright? Just a bit longer." Rose moved that hand to Leon's shoulder. He smiled at him, and Leon nearly choked. "My two good boys."

Rose pushed Bede forward again, and Leon gathered him up in his arms. It was the least he could do.

"Don't be afraid to fuck him properly, Leon. He can take it." Rose grabbed the back of Bede's neck for leverage, sinking fully into him. Bede made a groaning sound that was unpleasant to Leon's ears, but Rose didn't seem concerned. "I want to feel you cum inside him."

Rose leaned over Bede to kiss him, and that made it easy to forget. Leon's hips jerked up and, fuck, it felt good. He squeezed Bede closer, felt his arms drop to his sides, not even trying to grip onto anything anymore. It was fine. He was fine.

Just as he'd figured, his orgasm wasn't far off once he allowed himself to chase it. Rose read him easily, kept Bede's hips down so he could come deep inside him, ground him down to milk it until Leon was groaning and pushing them away.

Rose lifted Bede off, dumping him onto the couch on his back and immediately pushed his legs apart to sink back inside.

There were tears still fresh on Bede's cheeks, but he looked up at Rose and smiled, eyes coming back to life more and more as Rose peppered kisses on his mouth and praised him.

Leon came down from the high almost too fast. He closed his eyes, tried to breathe despite being on the verge of throwing up, the sound of his own cum squelching inside Bede as Rose fucked him accenting every awful feeling and thought.

Why the hell had he done that? Because he was hard? Because Rose wanted him to?

He had helped hurt a little kid. Made him cry and shake and go limp and just kept fucking him because Rose was there and that's what Rose wanted. He hadn't even noticed him starting to cry. 

He wondered if he would have done anything if he had noticed. Probably not. Maybe he would have tried to comfort him a little, slow down, but nothing meaningful.

Rose grunted, low and loud. It was out of body again, close but not in his ear. It was Bede he was spilling into, filling. He wrapped Bede up in his arms, kissed his mouth, the size difference still too large to look right.

He liked to do that a lot after he came. Leon hated it, learned to crave it, and then scaled back to tolerating it as he grew older and bigger, Rose not quite able to envelop him anymore.

Rose seemed to be giving extra attention to Bede, and Leon guessed he deserved it after what they put him through. He busied himself by tucking himself back into his soiled trousers, regretting his suggestion he stay long enough to put them through the wash. He just wanted to go home now. He didn't care if a hundred pictures of him with cum and lube soiling his front got snapped.

He should have gone home when he saw the naked little boy on the floor. He should have gotten him dressed and taken him out with him. If he was a better person, a stronger person. Hell, if he was stronger he would still grab Bede now, drag him still full of their DNA to the nearest authorities and get himself and Rose put away for as long as possible, get Bede the help he obviously needed.

Bede whimpered next to him. Rose's face was between his legs now, hands gripping hard to keep him from squirming. Both hands flew up to cover his mouth, and Rose paused, pulled away.

"Leon, be a dear and hold him? Poor thing is so sensitive."

"Then stop touching him," Leon wanted to say, but instead he silently shifted closer, pulled Bede halfway onto his lap and held both his hands. His thighs pressed into Rose's ears, practically wailing behind his tightly closed lips. Rose pried his legs open and Bede squeezed Leon's hands instead, head tilting back and lips parting.

It felt suddenly right again to kiss him. Probably make it go faster, Leon reasoned, after his tongue was already inside Bede's mouth.

He was right, after all. It didn't take long. He was quiet but obvious, shaking and seizing up between them, only making a noise when Rose kept going. He always did that, kept at it just a little too long.

"C'mon…" It surprised Leon when it came out of his mouth. Rose laughed, actually pulled away.

"Alright, alright." He wiped his face with the back of his hand, but his facial hair still glistened.

Leon pulled Bede close, gathered him up into his lap. He thought of Hop again, of gathering him into his arms and swinging him around as soon as he saw him after what felt like forever apart. But Bede wasn't laughing or squirming. He was dead weight, like a doll. Leon could feel him leaking onto his legs, despite Rose's previous ministrations.

"Let's get those clothes off and in the wash darling, he might bleed on them."

Leon almost didn't understand at first, Rose's casual tone not quite matching his words. Blood? Rose pulled Bede off of him, presumably to drop him back on the floor like a pet that wasn't allowed on the furniture, but Leon grabbed his waist to keep him standing when Rose let go. He swayed, looked down at the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Leon said it like he was a kid with mud caked on him and scraped knees, not dripping with cum. Bede seemed to notice, snorting and trying to hide it by rubbing his nose. Instead of answering, he looked at Rose.

"Don't get too clean. Leon's spending the night now, isn't he?"

If Leon didn't know how to school his face into pleasant neutrality, he would've gaped. He didn't respond to it at all, no real question in Rose's words. Bede smiled for Rose, turned his head away to face Leon's chest again.

There was nothing in his eyes. There was nothing but a cold hole in Leon's chest, ice in his stomach. Maybe if he could get himself to throw up, Rose would let him go home.

He didn't go home. He fucked Bede three more times before he left.


End file.
